


Just Forever (Just For One Night - Epilogue)

by milexandmore



Series: The Willow Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Just For One Night, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mpreg, Parenthood, Parentlock, The Stag Night Fix-It (Sherlock: The Sign of Three), rare condition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milexandmore/pseuds/milexandmore
Summary: John and Sherlock exploring parenthood and their new relationship status





	1. Willow meets her uncle Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move the epilogue chapters to Just For One Night here. This second part of the series will explore the dynamic between Sherlock and John and how they navigate parenthood - a few warnings to come, though nothing dangerous rest assured:  
\- These chapters might be a bit out of order though probably not at the beginning - I might use some ellipsis and try to capture some moments in time if that makes sense  
\- Nothing has been written in advance so updates will depend on how much I am able to write depending on my schedule  
\- Some chapters might be a bit shorter than other
> 
> As some of you had requested Willow to meet the other characters of the show I will probably start with these meetings first then write a few of my ideas
> 
> I am open to suggestions so if you have some ideas that you would like me to explore with this story feel free to share them with me in the comments section 😉

“Hello mother.”

“Myc? How are you my boy?”

“I already told you a million time my name is Mycroft, not Myc or any of your ridiculous surname! And I’m fine. I was calling to enquire how is Sherlock? My report says that the child is born, it also says that Dr Watson has been seen leaving Baker St along with Mrs Hudson, might I deduce that the Doctor is now in the confidence?” 

“Yes, he is indeed Mycroft. He’s here with Sherlock and he and your brother are very happy!” 

“I’m glad that everything seems in order, I leave you to it then.”

“Mycroft, wait a minute, when are you coming to meet your niece?”

“There’s no need for me to meet her, I doubt that Sherlock would approve of my presence.”

“Don’t be stupid Mycroft, he’ll be glad to have you here, after all, you’re her uncle.”

“If he were for me she wouldn’t even be here today mother… I thought he was making a mistake… I have miscalculated, I thought Dr Watson wasn’t going to divorce his wife, so I suggest that he got an abortion or that he leaves her to an orphanage…”

“Mycroft!” says his mother shocked

“I know mother… It was a stupid idea, probably the stupidest I have ever had but I only wanted to protect him, I swear mother.”

“I know Mycroft and I’m glad that you’re looking after your small brother especially after his drugs problem but you have to accept that he is an adult now and he is capable of taking his own decisions and assume their consequences. Moreover, I think he finds himself a nice doctor to look after him now.”

“Yes this army doctor impresses me, I don’t know how Sherlock managed to keep him around really…”

“Love Mycroft, they simply love each other very much. That's how he keeps him around as you said. Speaking of love, have you told your detective yet?”

“Mother!” says Mycroft appalled

“You could be happy too, you know, if only you told him or do I have to intervene like for your brother?”

“Please don’t!” replies Mycroft a bit panicked

“At 2 conditions.”

“2? It's usually 1 condition, you know.”

“Yes, but with you two boys I need more reassurance.”

“Right, so what are your conditions then?”

“Promise you’ll tell him before your father and I say our goodbye to this world.”

“Don’t say that.”

“You know that will happen Mycroft we aren’t immortal.”

“Yes, ok I promise, what is the second?”

“Come here at once to meet your niece!”

“You’re sure that Sherlock will let me?”

“He better be, this little girl deserves to meet her uncle! But you need to apologise for your stupid ideas!”

“I already did but I will once again, I will be there in 2 hours and 34 minutes.”

“Great, see you my boy!”

—

“What colour do you reckon for the nursery? I was thinking a light yellow, we could maybe even do a bee theme?” says John rocking Willow in his arms, in a chair next to Sherlock hospital bed.

“John you simply read my mind!” replies Sherlock from his bed smiling as he watches the two people he loves the most in this world.

“It used to be the other way around!” John chuckles. 

They hear a gentle knock at the door.

“Yes?” says Sherlock

“Sherlock, Dr Watson.” says Mycroft greeting them.

“Don’t take her away Mycroft!” says Sherlock suddenly panicking “Don’t let him John!”

“Sherlock calms down, what are you talking about?” asks John placing a reassuring hand on Sherlock's arm.

“I assure you that it’s not my intention Sherlock and I would like to apologise once more to ever suggesting it!”

“What are you talking about Mycroft?” says John cradling his daughter and growing suddenly protective at this exchange between the brothers.

“When Sherlock told me he was pregnant, I thought he wouldn’t be capable of taking care of this child and I stupidly suggested that he gave her away to an orphanage.”

“You what?”

“I’m sorry it was a stupid idea, I’m willing to admit it! And Sherlock, I’m really sorry for ever suggesting something so cruel even to our standards…”

“You really reach a new low on this one Mycroft!" starts John 

“What are you doing here Mycroft?” interrupts Sherlock

“I came to present my sincere apologies! And as mummy suggested to introduce myself to your child since she is my niece…”

“So now you’re pulling the family card?” sneers Sherlock

“I knew I won’t be welcome here… I apologise for the inconvenience and wish you all the best! To you three!” says Mycroft smiling softly to the child in John’s arm “She really is… beautiful.” he goes to leave the room feeling tears of regrets in his eyes

“Mycroft wait.” Sherlock, sensing his brother's distress and sincerity, interrupts him as he puts his hand on the handle “I believe that we may need your help.”

John looks at him confused.

“My help?” asks Mycroft.

“As you said she is your niece and I thought that you might after some time bring yourself to care for her… and her wellbeing…”

“I assure you I already care for her, brother mine! And I deeply regret what I’ve said!”

“I know, and that’s why I would like to ask you to extend the resources you put to protect me, to her and John. After all, we live a dangerous life and she will need all the protection she can get!”

“I agree, brother mine! And it will be my honour to put all the resources that I can get to guarantee her protection.”

“You'll need to be careful Willow, looks like the Queen might get jealous of you as Mycroft seems to get you your own guards as a birthday present!” John says to Willow trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Sherlock and Mycroft turn to him affronted but Sherlock seems to realise how stupid they may have sounded with all their pompousness… 

“I suggest a yellow outfit instead of the red, though they may keep the black hat, it will go well with the bee theme of the nursery!” replies Sherlock joining John on the joke and the two of them starts laughing, Mycroft looking at them confused to what just happened.

“Oh don’t look at us like that Mycroft and come say hello to your niece!” says John.

He slowly places her in Mycroft arms and says “Willow Joanna Watson Holmes let me introduce you to your uncle Mycroft!”

“Sherlock how did you manage to make this small human being?” says Mycroft in awe.

“Well, that's quite simple actually, first John kissed me and then we went to my bedroom and then he took out his penis and...”

“I don’t think he wants to hear the details darling…” says John bursting into laughter with Sherlock as they look at Mycroft appalled face. 


	2. Telling Molly

It’s been a few weeks now since Willow is born and even though John and Sherlock have been busy trying to fit an infant into their new routines as a couple, John can tell that Sherlock is started to go mad staying inside of their flat.

“You should go out, have some fresh air.”

“What? Why?”

“I can see that your mind is started to go restless and staying inside is starting to drive you crazy.”

“But I’m not staying inside we’re taking a walk every day with Willow.”

“Yes, a walk around the park at the end of the road or around the blocks. It’s not really what I mean, I mean that you should go out, go see your friends who have missed you.”

“What friends?”

“Sherlock...”

“I know, it’s just how do I explain why I’ve been away?”

“Simply tell them the truth, we can’t hide her away forever you know… Especially now that we are here in Baker St again, they have to know.”

“Oh, because it's easy, I simply go see Molly enter the lab and say "Hello how are you? I know I’ve been away for half a year, got a child now and John and I are a couple." I can't...”

“Well I know it’s a lot of changes but honestly you and I, they have seen it coming so it shouldn’t come as a shock, though I agree that Willow might be a nice surprise.” he chuckles.

“Is it really that easy?”

“Well, I don’t see why it couldn’t be?”

“I pushed them away, John, I should try to apologise but at the same time I was only trying to protect Willow and I, so should I apologise for that?”

“You shouldn’t apologise for wanting to protect yourself and our child especially when we know the circumstances in which you were in but you should not push them away now for fear of what might happen. These people are our friends Sherlock, they only want to see us happy and know that you’re alright ok? They will understand the distance that you put between them and you once you will have explained.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely! Now if you want me to come along let me know, we can bring Willow downstairs to Mrs H, she'd be delighted, I don’t think we should take her to meet them just yet… We need to let them digest these new proceedings first I think...”

“I agree.”

They arrive at St Bart’s and as agreed they are going together but Sherlock will go in alone to speak to Molly, at least for a bit.

“Molly?” Sherlock asks pushing the door to the lab.

“Sherlock? Dear god, you’re back! I was so worried!” she says hugging him.

Sherlock is a bit surprised at first and does not know quite how to react at first but then imagine that the best thing to do should be to return the hug so that’s what he does.

“I thought… I thought you went back to chasing Moriarty’s network, I was so worried that something might happen to you.”

“I’m sorry Molly my intention was not to worry you but I just had to go away for a while, clearing my head a bit...”

“Is it because of John’s wedding?” Molly could sense that Sherlock was going to deny it and was preparing a lie “Don’t lie to me. You know you don’t have to pretend with me. I saw the look on your face just before you left the reception and you were sad for the few weeks after and then you suddenly disappear.”

“I… Yes it was partly because of John’s wedding, I was kind of hurt I suppose and I couldn’t continue as before without him or with how the things were but that’s not all...”

“What is it then? What happened? Did you get hurt?”

“Nothing bad though I did get a new scar here.” he says showing his belly.

“Appendicitis?” asks Molly not quite understanding.

“Not quite. Molly a lot of things have changed since I’ve been away and you might want to sit down to hear what I’m about to tell you. Do not worry though I’m alright, I’m quite well actually.” he says smiling.

And Molly relaxes a bit sitting on a stool of the lab, Sherlock sits in the stool opposite taking a big breath.

“I don’t really know where to start actually...”

“Where have you been?” Molly helps.

“Sussex. I went back to live with my parents for a bit. I needed a change of air.”

“And what have you done there for these last few months then?”

“Tried to relax, solved a few cases by email or over the phone with Lestrade, but mainly trying to take care of myself.”

“That’s good then! You’re feeling better now?”

“Yes, a lot better... I don’t know how much you know about John and Mary?”

“Haven’t really seen them since the wedding, though I think I saw John a few months ago, he was asking about you. Does he know you’re back in London?”

“Yes, he knows. He came with me actually, just went upstairs to see Mike.”

“Oh, I see! So you’re fine then?”

“More than fine. We’re together actually...”

“Together? You mean as a...”

“Couple yes! Mary and John divorced a few months ago. John got in contact with me again and went to visit me at my parents’ place a few weeks ago and then it’s just sort of happened...”

“Oh, Sherlock I’m so happy for you! You’ve been pining for him for so long I could tell.”

“I wasn’t pining for him!” says Sherlock a bit affronted.

“Yeah whatever you wish to call it but you were definitely in love with him.”

“I still am. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me, no offence.”

“None taken. I know that you could never have loved me like I used to love you, especially after John came along. I’m glad that we’re friends though.”

“You’re a good friend Molly and I do love you just not that way.”

“I know. No worries I got over it now Sherlock. I met someone actually, nothing serious yet but I like him.”

“I’m glad, you deserve it, you deserve to be happy.”

“I am but don’t try to change the subject! I can see that you’re hiding something else, am I right?”

“You are. The thing is that before John and I were together we did have a thing...”

“A thing?”

“I mean sex. That’s all it was at the time at least for him and it only happened once.”

“Ok, was it before you went away playing dead?”

Sherlock made a face.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have worded that way.”

“No that’s fine and no it was after that. It was after I came back. It was 10 months ago actually.”

“10 months ago? That would have been just before...”

“Before John’s wedding yes 2 days before to be exact the night of his stag night. We were a bit intoxicated and I wanted to have him just for myself at least once, it was my last chance...”

Sherlock feels the tears pricking at his eyes thinking back at his emotions on this night. It was at once the best and worst night of his life. The best because he was finally testing every inch of John’s skin and the worst because every touch felt like a goodbye, almost a farewell.

“I understand.” Molly’s voice brings him back to the present.

“Anyway we just continued as if nothing happened, after all, John was getting married it wasn’t the time for a big reveal. But a few weeks after I learnt that I had a sort of condition… nothing bad, nothing deadly, just something that gives me some special capacities. It’s called masgravida and as I’m sure that you have some basis of Latin due to your medical background, you can guess what sort of capacities that give me.”

“Masgravida...” says Molly trying to translate in her head “Oh my god! Are you telling me that you got pregnant after you spend the night with John?”

“I did. That’s why I went away, I was panicking and I didn’t want anyone to know in case you let John know, I was terrified, I didn’t know how he would react. So I try to continue as usual for as long as I can until my belly started to show. I told Mrs Hudson and my brother and with his help, I disappeared to the countryside.”

“What happened then?”

“John was worried and started to try to contact me while I was trying to get away from him unless he learnt about the baby. I stay with my parents for a while and then gave birth at a clinic nearby. My mother took the matter in her own hands and called John to let him know that he was a dad. John immediately came to see me at the clinic and we talked and get our shit sorted as you may say...”

“Wait are you telling me that not only you and John are an item now but you also have a child together?”

“Yes that’s what I’m telling you, I thought it was rather clear.”

“Sorry to interrupt I was just wondering how you were doing?” says John “I'm interrupting something aren’t I?” seeing the look of shock on Molly’s face.

“No you’re not John, I was just finishing catching up with Molly with what happened these last few months. She now knows about Willow. One done, one to go.”

“Willow? That’s a girl then?”

“Oh yes sorry, I forgot to mention that. Her full name is Willow Joanna Watson Holmes.»

“Is that the only thing you forgot to mention Sherlock?” asks John suspicious.

“I think so, I even told her about your stag night.”

“What? Why?”

“Well I have to explain when and how Willow was conceived no? Don’t worry, I didn’t give too many details.”

“I should hope so! I’m sorry that might come as a shock to you,-” he says turning to Molly “-it surely was at first for us but we are good now, more than good actually! Right love?” He says putting one arm around Sherlock

“Absolutely John!”

“Of course you’re welcome anytime at Baker Street to meet our little darling.”

“Thank you, I would be glad to meet her for sure. I’m so happy for you. You really deserve it after all you’ve been through.”

“Thank you Molly.” replies John.

“Maybe you can come with your new boyfriend and we can make sure that he is worthy of you.” Sherlock says with a smile.

“New boyfriend? I see we're not the only ones hiding secrets.” says John chuckling.


	3. Shopping for paint

"I don’t understand why you insisted to take her with us.» 

Willow was fidgeting in the baby sling that John was wearing. 

"Well we are shopping for HER bedroom, it only seems natural that she chooses the right tone of yellow. »

" Sherlock she is not even one yet, how do you expect her to choose a colour for her nursery? »

" She might not be one yet but she has eyes and the doctor said that she wasn’t blind so she is perfectly capable of picking a colour that she likes. »

" And how would we know that she likes it exactly? »

" Judging by her reactions John, honestly you worry me. »

" Oh, I am the one worrying you now? How fitting! »

" Please John, I always worry about you. Now, what do you say about this yellow Willow is it ok? Or too pale maybe? »

Willow was starting to cry a bit because she was started to be tired. 

" Yes that’s perfect, let’s take this one and get home. » replies John

" Obviously not John! She is crying that means she didn’t like it we need to find another one, what about this one? »

" Sherlock, she is crying because she is tired and she couldn’t care less about the colour of the paint, even I can’t tell the difference between these two that you just showed us! »

" But… » 

" But what? It’s just a colour, pick one yellow that you like and let’s go home. I don’t know what you so worried about? »

" It’s just… I just want everything to be perfect for her John. I just want to be a good dad. »

" And you are a good dad when you’re not trying so hard. Stop putting all this pressure on yourself, you have been stressed out for a while now. You have to remember that we are in this together, you’re not alone, you can rely on me ok? And I’m sorry to tell you that everything won’t be perfect because that’s just the way life is, but she’ll be alright just as we will be alright ok? » 

" You’re sure? »

" Yes, I’m sure! She’ll be ok because she has you as her father. I said it once and I’ll say it again you are the best man that I've ever known Sherlock. And you’re a good dad once you stop trying to be this image of the perfect dad that you have in your head. You’re the best dad when you’re you and you’re just focusing on her. So what do you think she needs the most right now? Just look at her and tell me what you can deduce? »

" She is rubbing her eyes at approximately 2 to 3 minutes intervals, she is started to fidget and cry a little and is leaning more and more toward you instead of paying attention to her surroundings like she usually does… God, you’re right she is tired and just wants to go to sleep… You’re a better dad than me... »

" No, I’m not, she’s just on my chest so I picked up the sign a little bit earlier than you love, that’s all. Now do you want to take her for the way back home or should we let her fall asleep on my chest? »

" I would like to take her John if it’s possible »

" Of course, love, now let’s head back, it’s time for our nap too, I’m knackered. » he chuckles and Sherlock just smiles at him taking their daughter in his arms and hugging her. 

The paint forgotten for now.


	4. Willow, the apprentice consulting detective?

Sherlock hears his phone rings and goes to answer it rocking Willow in his arms as she starts to fall asleep after having drunk her bottle. 

“Lestrade?”

“Sherlock, listen I heard you’re back in London?”

“Yes.”

“I would need your help on this one if you feel up to it?”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Not really, you could probably solve it in a couple of minutes, no need to run after the suspect as they are probably long gone, legist said the victim was killed 3 days ago, they said they probably drown in the Thames, suggest suicide, but something doesn’t sit right with me, I just want your expertise to confirm it.”

“Ok on one condition.”

“Sure what?”

“John needs to come with me, I will need his help.”

“Of course, I just didn’t think you were in speaking terms again...”

“Oh yes sorry I forgot to tell you about that, John and Mary got a divorce a few months ago, John is living back with me in Baker St again.”

“Oh I didn’t know... should we be happy about that?”

“Very happy, the divorce was mostly consensual on both parts and John and I have never been better!”

“That’s great then, I’m happy for you both. You’re coming down to the crime scene then?”

“Text me the address and I’ll ask John, he should be on his way back from the surgery.” 

“Ok let me know when you get here, I’ll try to keep Anderson out of the way as much as I can.”

“Anderson is back?”

“Yes, he apparently past some test, he’s seeing a therapist but he’s not mental or anything so no reason why he shouldn’t be able to work.”

“Except that he’s an idiot.”

“Well everyone is an idiot for you.”

“Not everyone!”

“Yeah whatever, I’ll try to keep him out of your way when you get there.”

“Hmm Lestrade?”

“Yes, got something to tell me?”

Sherlock looks at Willow unsure how to tell him. “No nothing, see you at the crime scene.” he says cutting off the call. He then dials John “Hello John?”

“Yes Sherlock? Something’s wrong?”

“No nothing, got a call from Lestrade, he got a case for…”

“No worries, I’ll get home as soon as I can to take care of Willow so you can go.”

“No John, I texted you the address, go there I’ll join you.”

“What about Willow?”

“Don’t worry about Willow, I’ll figure something out.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely, you’re closer to the crime scene, and I’ll need your observations before Anderson ruins everything.”

“Anderson?”

“Yes, he’s back on the job, Lestrade said that he’ll try to keep him away but you know how he is...”

“No worries, I’ll be there.”

“See you at the crime scene.”

“See you, love.”

…

20 minutes later Sherlock arrives  at the crime scene with Willow in the baby sling bundled up in her winter suit.

John is crouching down examining the body and hasn’t noticed him yet, but Lestrade did and his eyes are wide with surprise at the sight of Sherlock with a baby. 

Sherlock is smiling at Window still a bit sleepy, but seemingly happy with this improvised evening walk. 

“Hello Lestrade!”

“Sherlock…”

At this moment John turns back and looks also a bit surprised to see Willow arriving with Sherlock…

“Sherlock, I thought you said you’ll figuring something out?”

“I tried but there was no one available John… Molly is on a date, Mrs Hudson is at her sister for the week, you haven’t told your sister yet and Mycroft is out of the country at the moment…”

“Then why you didn’t tell me? I would have come home and take care of her while you would have been here!”

“I needed you on the case John, I needed your medical expertise.”

“Bullshit! I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I thought that you would have the common sense to not bring her on a crime scene.”

“Why not?”

“Sherlock this is not an appropriate place for a child to be!”

“Well, I don’t see why it matters if I bring her now since I read that at that age children don’t really remember what they see and I knew this one was not gruesome anyway, drown not shot or stabbed, no blood. She’ll probably think the victim is asleep, she has no concept of death yet John.”

“Still Sherlock! You can’t bring a baby to a crime scene! That is just a basic rule for good parenting!”

“So you’re saying I’m not a good parent?”

“Not what I said…”

“John this is also my child, I’m a consulting detective, that’s my job, and when she’ll get older she’ll probably ask about what it is I do for a living, she’ll get curious and I’ll probably show her how to solve a case, not a dangerous one mind you, I’m not completely mental to take her chasing a serial killer, but I’ll show her what is my job, just as you probably show her what it is to be a doctor because that’s what parents do.”

“Sherlock I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“John I was 8 when I worked on my first murder and solved it and I turn out ok.”

“Some might not agree with that.” says Anderson under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I’m sorry if that’s not how you imagine your child to be, but she is also my daughter and she’ll probably turn out a bit like me, you can’t help it, that’s what you have to deal with by choosing me, by choosing us.” says Sherlock a bit sadly, because he thinks that after that John will think about his decision, change his mind and run away.

Lestrade seems to finally get out of his trance after noticing the exchange. 

“Sherlock, who is this child? And what is she? doing here?”

“This is my daughter Willow Joanna Watson Holmes and she is here because I couldn’t find a sitter on such short notice and I thought that it would be a great time for her first case as an apprentice consulting detective.”

“What the fuck? Seriously Sherlock if this is some kind of joke, it’s not funny. Are you in on it John?”

John was somewhat a bit dazed after what Sherlock said about Willow growing up to be a small version of Sherlock and what that would imply and Sherlock questioning if he really wants that, if he really wants them and it is simply too much to process at the moment, they don’t have time to unpack everything that Sherlock just said and it’s not the right place, but he can feel that Sherlock had grown defensive and distant and he doesn’t like it. It was probably too soon to go back to work, they didn’t finish to lay the foundations for their parenthood and how they would navigate the cases with Willow, they should have talked about it.

“John?”

“Sorry what?”

“I say are you in on this joke?”

“What joke?”

“Sherlock’s daughter?”

“You didn’t tell him? You come here with our daughter in a baby sling without even telling Lestrade of her existence first? You said you told him last week!”   


“John, I’m sorry, I did try to tell him last week when I handover a couple of cold cases that I’ve been working on and I tried to tell him again today but I didn’t know how… and I missed the work, I wanted to come here to solve this case but I didn’t know what to do with Willow, Lestrade promised it wasn’t dangerous so I thought I’ll bring her with me and keep an eye on her while solving the case.”

“Wait what’s going on? You two have…”

“A daughter yes keep up Graham!”

“Sherlock stop!” says John shutting up Sherlock “I’m sorry that he didn’t tell you Greg but Sherlock and I are together now, we are a couple and we have a child together. Her name is Willow Joanna Watson Holmes and she is 7 weeks old.”

“Seven weeks and 2 days old.” interrupts Sherlock but keep quiet with the look John throw at him. 

“Wait since when are you two together?”

“Seven weeks and 1 day.” supplies Sherlock 

“Wait what? How?”

“What he means is that we are officially together since the day after Willow was born and I came to the clinic to meet them. We have been together a bit before that but it’s complicated…”

“But how can you two be able to adopt a child? I mean no offence but you’re not married, you weren’t even properly together and who in their right mind would give a child to you with the lifestyle you’re living, chasing serial killers and all…”

“The same way that you would give a child to one of your idiot at Scotland Yard! But nobody gave us this child, we didn’t adopt, it’s our daughter!” Sherlock argues “And nobody will take her away…” he adds more quietly a bit offended and scared that someone would think like Mycroft and take her away from him, that’s his worst nightmare. 

John saw the panic in his eyes and he immediately comes closer to reassure him, forgetting a bit their argument, because now they need to be a front, it’s the two of us against all the police officer staring at them and whispering nasty comment under their breath. 

“Sherlock it’s alright, no one will take her away. I promise.” He whispers in his ear and places a small kiss on his cheekbone. 

Sherlock relaxes a bit next to him with John’s words of reassurance, but still stay in defensive mode to whoever would say that they are not capable of taking care of their own child. 

“Sherlock, can you explain to me how can she be your daughter? I mean who is the father in that case?”

“We both are, I have masgravida, John slept with me 2 days before his wedding to Mary and got me pregnant, 9 months later I was giving birth to this baby, now deal with it!” he pauses for a bit of dramatic effect then add “I don’t think I want to help you with your petty case anymore, we’re out, John come on.” he says walking away.

“Sherlock wait! Are you…? I mean how can you give birth to a child if you’re a man?”

Sherlock was getting angry again, so John decides that he will try to handle the situation from there. After all, Lestrade also has the right to be confused by the situation as it’s not every day that you learn that 2 men can have a baby without adopting or using a woman as a surrogate mother, he knows Greg and he is sure that he doesn’t mean to be rude, just trying to understand, it’s also Sherlock’s fault for springing the news on him like that. 

“Greg, some men have a rare capacity of carrying a child, that’s what we call masgravida, it’s a rare genetic condition. Sherlock happens to have this and neither of us knew about it before he got pregnant with Willow. Sherlock is a completely normal man…-” trying to explain that he has the normal genital that a man has without actually saying the words. “- it’s just inside, he has some organs that enable him to carry a child.”

“I see, I didn’t know about that…”

“I know, it is not a well-known condition so unless you’ve been to medical school and study it, you probably wouldn’t have heard about it.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you or anything Sherlock, I’m just trying to understand.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes but deep down he knows that Greg has a completely normal reaction and that it didn’t mean to be offensive.

“Apologies accepted but Willow is started to fall asleep again so we should probably head back. John, what is your diagnosis?”

“About?”

“The victim John?”

“Oh! Death by asphyxiation.”

“Suicide?” Asks Greg

“No, it seems that she was strangled until she lose consciousness then thrown into the water. She has slight strangulations marks around her neck made by fingers, size of the hand would suggest a man though the marks are partially erased because of the time spend in the water, Molly or whoever would do the autopsy would probably have a better diagnosis to give you. But I definitely think that it’s not a suicide.”

“Thanks John.”

“That was brilliant!” says Sherlock smiling at John

“You know that you do that aloud?” John smiles back

“Problem?”

“Not at all!” John turns back to Lestrade smiling at them “Sorry for the disturbance, hope my observations will help, we’ll be heading back home now to put our princess to sleep. Goodnight Greg and you’re welcome to Baker St anytime to properly meet her of course.”

“Thanks John, thank you both for coming, I apologise if I was a bit rude earlier, I was a bit shocked and confused that’s all. I’m happy for you both, you really deserve each other and this little angel, the next consulting detective in town?”

“We’ll see about that!” says John.

“The best consulting detective, the best of John and I combined!”

“Criminals better watch out then!”

“They really should! She probably also won’t need you lot around anymore!”

“Alright let’s go before you piss everyone off!” interrupts John “See you later Greg, call if you need anything!”

“See you both later!” Lestrade chuckles watching John drags Sherlock out of the crime scene and look at the angry look that his detectives are throwing at the tall git, some things never change!


	5. What about the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I have good news, I now have several WIP that I should be posting in the coming weeks :)   
Hope you would like them and that you will like this chapter as well ^^

They arrive back at Baker St.

“Sherlock…”

“I need to put Willow in her crib.”

“Sure, I’ll make us a cuppa.”

John really doesn’t know how to start this conversation but he knows that they need to have it, he can’t let Sherlock drown in his insecurities, especially about them.

He’s sitting in his chair when Sherlock comes back downstairs. 

“I’m knackered, I’m going to bed. Goodnight John.”

“Sherlock don’t, we need to talk…”

Sadness suddenly overshadows Sherlock’s eyes. 

“I knew it.”

“You knew what exactly?”

“John I’m so sorry… Don’t leave… Not so soon…”

“Leaving? What are you talking about Sherlock?”

“I know that after what I said today about Willow, you realised that you don’t want a child who would eventually become a small version of me. But she can maybe become slightly better if you’re here John… She might end up a bit more like you in that case, which I understand would be preferable.”

“I never said that Sherlock! If Willow grows up to become a small version of you, I would be very proud I assure you! I’ll just wish that the world would be kinder to her that it had been to you… I don’t want you to doubt that, I don’t want you to doubt us! We’re a family Sherlock, you don’t need to be scared of me leaving, ok?”

“You really want that life? Because if you’re staying out of a sense of duty, I would prefer you to leave… I don’t want to force you…”

“Sherlock stop thinking that I don’t want you! I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life! What I want to talk about is how we will manage between the cases and my work at the clinic… I mean I agree with you that Willow can come for now as she is still little and won’t see anything since she is bundled against your chest anyway, but eventually, she will grow up and we will need to protect her from what might upset her at a crime scene. We would probably have to keep her away to protect her from criminals as well. I mean you and I have made ourselves some enemies throughout the years and I think it would be better if they don’t know about her.”

“What if we stop then?”

“Stop? Stop what?”

“Stop taking cases. I mean I can still work on some cold cases at home, so I’ll be there to take care of her and you have your work at the clinic, we could manage.”

“Sherlock you said it yourself, you missed the work these last few months despite having the cold cases. You’ll get bored out of your mind.”

“But I don’t want to put Willow in danger because of my selfishness… Oh god! Lestrade is right!”

“About what?”

“Who in their right mind will let me take care of a child… Maybe I should have let Mycroft take her…”

“Don’t even think about finishing this sentence Sherlock! Willow is your daughter, she is our daughter, and even if people would think that we’re not the archetype of normal parents, you have been nothing else than the perfect dad she could hope for! I mean look at you, you love her more than anything, you’re even thinking of giving up cases for her! You act like a father, putting her and her safety first and foremost, and I agree that this is our jobs as parents, but my role as a partner is to remind you to take care of yourself too, don’t forget your needs in the midst of it all.”

“What do we do then?”

“I have been thinking of reducing my hour at the clinic, working part-time so I have more time for you and Willow.”

“But you love working at the clinic, I don’t want you to make such sacrifice either!”

“Sherlock it’s true that I like working at the clinic, feeling helpful, but my job is not as important to me as the work is for you. I’ll be fine reducing it and I rather spend my time with you than at the clinic I assure you.”

“But…”

“I’m not finished, while I’m working at the clinic you would have to take care of Willow, no leaving her with Mrs Hudson, except if Lestrade calls with an emergency. In that case, I’ll either come to take care of Willow or we will arrange for Mrs Hudson to take care of her while we go together if you need me. And if it’s an emergency I rather be with you to have your back. We also would have to recruit a nanny I think, someone who lives close by and who could be here in a moment notice so we can still go to cases. We will have to be more careful both of us! No running after crazy psychopath for the sake of being clever or an adrenalin fix!”

Sherlock makes a sad face

“I’m serious Sherlock, we can’t put ourselves in danger like this anymore, we have someone who needs us! Both of us!”

“Yes you’re right, I think we can still consult but we let these idiots of Scotland Yard do the leg work… And maybe after a few years, we can stop, I actually have a reconversion plan you know…”

“A reconversion plan? Really? Are you going to invent another job?” says John jokingly a bit surprised

“I’m serious John! I have thought about what I would do if I’m not able to do the work anymore or if I get bored of it…”

“As if that’s going to happen…”

“John!”

“Sorry…”

“I was thinking that I would leave London, go somewhere quieter, but with good schools…”

John lifts his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I mean maybe it doesn’t matter, whatever the schools won’t teach her, we would and she’ll be a genius anyway…”

“Sounds more like you! And I agree she is bound to be a genius, it’s in her genes I guess I have to prepare myself to be outsmarted in this home.”

“Don’t sell yourself short John, you are a doctor, of course, you’re smart! And if that’s not proof enough you are the only person that I can tolerate for more than two minutes without being bored. You’re fascinating!”

“I think you’re a bit biased with the love you have for me but thanks for the compliment…”

“I’m not biased you are above the average idiot, that’s a fact, even Mycroft would agree!”

“If Mycroft would agree then…” John chuckles a bit. “Anyway, you were saying something about moving to somewhere quieter.”

“I mean somewhere in the countryside, maybe buy a small cottage with a place suitable for keeping bees.”

“Bees?”

“Yes, bees! They are fascinating John! They are what holds the universe together! They may be small but they accomplished so much! I want to study them and write more papers about them so people can understand their importance!”

“Ok, so your plan B is moving to the countryside to keep bees?”

“Yes and study them! Problem?”

“No that’s a good plan! It’s just a bit surprising, though I guess I should have seen it coming with all these books you made me buy about bees whenever I was travelling for my medical conferences.”

“Moreover you’ll still be able to be a doctor at the local clinic and we could even consult the local police in local crimes, you would never guess what kind of crimes can happen in such small communities, that’s fascinating!”

“Of course you would not give up crimes solving entirely!”

“Well obviously, after all, I still am a consulting detective, the only one in the world!”

“Sure! Sounds really promising this future but what would my consulting detective say about going to bed now, I’m knackered after this day at the clinic and all this talk about our future… we should also try to get as much sleep as we can before Willow wakes up again…”

“Don’t worry about Willow, I’ll take care of her, I have a few lullabies ready so I can experiment which ones are the best to soothe her and make her fall back to sleep. I have a theory that they would not be dissimilar to yours.”

“Mine? You have lullabies for me?”

“I used to… Been a while since I used them, maybe I need to experiment again to see if the data have changed?”

“Whatever you say, I missed you playing your violin anyway and I prefer this kind of experiment to the one where you destroy half of the kitchen!”

“That only happened once!”

“I would say more like four times at least! Come on stop pouting and come to bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say Hi on [ my Tumblr ](http://artsherlocked.tumblr.com/)  
If you have requests or prompts you can contact me either through my Tumblr or by sending me an email at artsherlocked@gmail.com. I also started to do some fanart so you can ask for these too. 
> 
> Hope you liked the story! Leave a kudo or comment to let me know :)


End file.
